


2AM Booty Call NC17, Schmoopy love, Adult Content

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, drunk!jared, pissy!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared goes out with Chad for a night of drinking. He gets drunk of course, goes home horny, calls Jensen for a booty call and phone fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2AM Booty Call NC17, Schmoopy love, Adult Content

“Last Call everybody!” comes echoing across the half empty bar room as Jared and Chad are finishing their drinks.

“Damn I have to get home.” Chad says looking bleary eyed at his watch. “It’s freak’n 2am Jay.” He pushes on Jared’s shoulder as Jared slumps down drunkenly in his seat. “Yeah, really, I have an early call tomorrow.” He bobs his head as he swings it upward to watch Chad stand up and flip his cell phone open. “Yeah a taxi to Willie’s pub please, thanks, okay.” He says as Jared watches the transaction. “I’m too toasted to drive and well, so are you, so I called us a taxi buddy. I’ll get my car tomorrow.” Chad says helping Jared to his feet and they stumble to the door.

They are sitting sprawled out on the curb, arms draped over each others shoulders while singing the third chorus of Boys Boys Boys by Lady Gaga when the taxi finally pulls up.

Jared drunkenly tries to climb to his feet with Chad unsteadily helping him up, the two stumble off the curb into the car laughing at their awkwardness before climbing in. Chad tells the driver Jared’s address and Jared giggles shoving him as he loudly whispers, “Shhhhh don’t give her my address, maybe she’s a squeeing fan girl who will stalk me for my hot body.” He laughs uncontrollably. The driver looks at him with a mild glare in the rearview mirror before pulling away from the curb. Chad shakes his head and tells her to ignore his drunken friend he’s sure a nice older woman like herself would have no interest in stalking Jared freak’n Padalecki.

The street lights whiz by as Jared stares out the window while Chad texts Sophia letting her know he’s on his way home and Jared gets an idea. “I’m going to text Jensen.” He announces loudly pulling his phone from his pocket. Chad laughs. “Dude let the man sleep, besides it would be so considered drexting since your drunk and texting him.” Chad laughs at his own joke. Jared rolls his eyes. “I’m not drunk enough to get the humor in that dude.” He says closing his phone and shoving back in the pocket.

The taxi pulls up in front of Jared’s house and Chad helps him to his door before giving him a big hug and telling him to get some sleep he’d see him later. “Don’t forget to take 2 aspirins before hitting the bed.” He waves and climbs back into the taxi.

Fumbling with the key in the lock and barely punching in the correct security code Jared’s knocked backwards by his dogs as the door slams shut behind him. He’s slobber tackled by Sadie first and then Harley before he’s able to push them off and make his way to the sofa. He sits there, a dog flanking each side, staring at the black television screen before reaching for the remote and turning it on. The first thing to come across the screen is one of those tacky commercials for phone dating and then one for online booty call before assaulting him with a string of 1-900 numbers to talk to sizzling singles ready to meet your every need. His mind went right to Jensen and he flipped his phone open scrolling down through his contact numbers. He paused for a minute not knowing what to say to him but wanting him to come over and be his 2am booty call. He went through several scenarios in his head.

“Hey Jenny its Jay, its 2am wanna come over and play.” Naw he thought, that’s just tacky.

“Hey Jen it’s Jay, I was thinking, I’m a little bit drunk and your only 15minutes away maybe you could come over and fuck me silly before I pass out.” Hells to the no he thought because that would just make Jensen grumpy and then he’d be all crabby with him the next day for calling him and waking him up at 2am.

“Jensen, hey, it’s me, Jay. Yeah, well baby I’m missing you and since you didn’t come out with Chad and I tonight I got a little too drunk. Yeah we had to take a cab home see, so I’m here missing you, wanting you beside me in bed.” Oh Yeah he thought. Now that’s a keeper cause Jensen can’t refuse me when I’m all miss and want you baby.

He pushed the call button and the phone started ringing, three rings in Jensen’s sleepy voice answered.

“Hello?” He said his voice deep and sleepy.

“Hey Jen.” Jared said kind of hesitant and drunkenly.

“Jay?” Jensen’s voice questioned as the sound of ruffling sheets echoed over the phone. “You okay?” His voice changing to urgent concern.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine baby, just missing you is all.” Jared answers trying to sound all sad puppy but failing as his speech is mildly slurred.

“Are you drunk?” Jensen says his voice mildly annoyed now.

“Um, well you didn’t come out with me and Chad so I got too drunk and I’m here all hard and missing you.” Jared says the practiced speech not coming out quite like he planned.

“You’re calling me from the bar all hard and missing me?” Jensen asks sounding even more annoyed. “Where’s Murray, did he put you up to this?” Jensen sounded angry now.

“No baby I swear, see we were too drunk and Chad wouldn’t drive and he drove so we took a taxi with a possible squeeing fan girl driving it home to my place.” Things were getting very jumbled up in Jared’s state and he couldn’t quite get his story in line. He ran his hand down over his face and exhaled hard.

“Let me get this straight.” Jensen says fully awake now and very upset. “Murray got you drunk, picked up a fan girl to drive the two of you back to your place in a taxi?” Jensen said as confusion set in. He shook his head with exasperation.

“No Chad went to his place.” Jared blurted out.

“So did he take the fan girl with him?” Jensen asks hesitantly.

“What fan girl?” Jared asks confused.

“The one that drove the taxi.” Jensen says with a condescending tone.

“Oh yeah she drove him home but she’s not important baby. I want you to come over cause I can’t drive as I’m totally too toasted and I want you to blow me.” Jared’s voice becoming deeper as he tried to be sultry.

“You want me to drive over to your place at fuck am in the morning to give you a blow job because you’re too drunk to drive and horny?” Jensen says his voice deep and stern like he’s chastising a child.

“Well now that you put it that way, Yeah.” Jared says his smile apparent in his voice as he happily answers Jensen.

“Oh hell no.” Jensen blurted out into the phone. “Go to bed.” He said before hanging up the phone and slamming it down on the bedside table.

Jensen rolls onto his back staring up at the ceiling, the shadows playing against the white paint. “What the hell is wrong with that boy?” he says out loud as he rolls on his side adjusting his pillow under his head. “Really, I don’t know what gets into him sometimes.” He mumbles shifting as he exhales hard, punching at the pillow, tucking his hands under it before shutting his eyes and then opening them and looking at his phone sitting quietly on the nightstand.

Jared frowns and lays the phone on his lap. He stares at the television, his mind blank as Sadie puts her head on his lap and the phone goes off beeping to warn him he forgot to turn it off and she runs away due to the sound. He closes the phone before laying it on the sofa next to him. He looks down at it, his belly churning a little bit and feels like he should apologize to Jensen for his drunken horny outburst. He picks the phone up and holds it in his palm staring at the red light glowing in the dim room before flipping it open again.

The room is quiet but Jensen is quite awake now and can’t go back to sleep. He looks at his phone and feels a little bit of remorse for being so curt with Jared before hanging up on him. He slips his hand over the hard black plastic and lays it on the pillow next to his head staring at the blue light glowing on it before flipping it open, the light from the screen illuminating the room as he looks at his screen saver of Jared being tackled by Sadie and Harley and smiles.

The sounds of a Girls Gone Wild infomercial comes from the television as Jared manually keys in Jensen’s cell number and waits as it rings.

Jensen is startled by the ringing when his phone lights up the caller ID flashing Jay and he answers it.

“Yeah Jay?” He says quietly into the mouth piece.

A silence over the phone for a few short seconds before Jared exhales hard. “Hey.” He said meekly. “I just wanted to say, sorry.” His voice cracking a little with emotion.

“Its okay hon I shouldn’t have been so harsh with you, I mean you’re drunk and lonely well, horny, we’ve all been there before.” Jensen says rolling on to his back and pushing the sheets down off his chest to his waist as he makes himself comfortable.

There’s a short pause before Jared speaks. “Well still, I mean, I wanted to call you from the taxi but Chad said to let you sleep, I should have.” He said adjusting himself against the back of the sofa, kicking his shoes off and propping them up on the coffee table.

“Can’t believe Chad didn’t encourage such behavior, usually he’s the instigator when you’re drunk.” Jensen chuckles. He lays his hand on his chest running the tips of his fingers over his chest down the deep line and back up again.

“Yeah that dude gets me in more trouble when we are drunk.” Jared laughs rutting his t-shirt up running his fingers over his belly along the waistband of his jeans.

“So where did you end up going tonight?” Jensen asks. He licks his lips his hand falling flat across his belly feeling the low rise and fall with each of his breaths.

“Willie’s Pub. It was nice but I did miss you, kept getting hit on by this blonde at the bar. She kept sending me drinks, Chad got so jealous he leaned in and kissed me on the mouth and pretended we were together.” Jared laughs. His fingers dipping down below the band of his jeans gliding back and forth under the button, his thumb caressing his navel.

“Really, seriously?” Jensen started laughing so hard. “Murray kissing you must have been such a shock. I mean what did you do?”

“Nothing, I just smiled at her and lifted my glass; it was the last drink she sent over though. I had to buy my own from then on.” Jared chuckles. His fingers undoing the button on his jeans as he slips his hand deeper down over the cotton of his briefs feeling his semi hard cock pressing up against his touch.

Jensen laughs so hard he snorts and Jared giggles at that.  
“So you still missing me?” Jensen asks his hand pushing down his belly under the sheets to the band of his pajama pants and resting there.

“I always miss you when you’re not here.” Jared says softly, his voice a low breathy sound. He curls his fingers under his even harder member stroking the base above his balls with his fingertips and lets out a slight sigh as his eyes go closed.

Jensen hears the breathy sounds Jared is making and knows he’s touching himself to the sound of his voice.

“I like this, the way we’re just talking, being all.” Jensen takes in a shallow breath as he slips his fingers under his pajama bottoms to feel the soft curls under the head of his hard cock. “You know, normal and chatty on the phone.” He closes his eyes and pushes into the soft touch.

“Well you’re supposed to be chatty on the phone.” Jared laughs. His hand sliding up and down slowly over his sheathed dick and he takes in a slow shuddering breath. “Hey Jen.” He says hesitantly. “Ever had phone sex?” His voice breaking as he touches the damp spot just above the head of his now fully hard member.

Not knowing what to say but wanting to hear Jared come apart over the phone while stroking himself off he swallowed hard taking a deep breath before answering. “No but it’s always been a fantasy to have it with you.” He closes his eyes, his hand finding the sensitive underside of his cock head and lingering there as he lets out a low moan of pleasure.

“Oh really, a fantasy of me jerking off over the phone with you?” Jared perks up, his voice deeper and very sultry. He licks his lips letting out a slow deep moan as he palms the shaft of his thick rod, his long fingers cupping his balls and squeezing, pushing at the thick sensitive ridge running down the center.

“Well, Yeah, and I’m so jerking off to the sounds of you jerking off to me of course.” Jensen lets out a low slow breath as his hand slides down over the hot tight flesh of his staff, the heavy thick vein along the side pulsing with need as he hit the base before pulling back up.

“Oh the sound of coming apart hot and breathy over the phone would be so hot.” Jared says. “I mean I hear you coming apart when we are together but like this I’m forced to hear you completely, get all turned on and fantasize about what you look like with each sound, each breath. God, so Hot Jen.” Jared’s hand pulls out and he shucks out of his jeans and briefs before lying across the sofa kicking Harley off to give himself all the space he is going to need to spread his legs out.

“Holy shit Jay, the thought of you, I mean, just the sounds of you coming apart. Wow I could just come from thinking about it.” Jensen sighs hard into the mouth piece as he shifts his hips upward into his touch. His cock completely hard as he makes long slow stokes up and down his shaft.

Heavy breath sounds echo across the air waves as Jared lets his hand move up and down his long thick cock pulling at the head, his thumb laving over the wet slit smearing the precum in soft circles over the flushed head. “So I’m guessing you’re touching yourself.” He says as his head falls backwards over the sofa arm, his neck craning, skin stretched tight, lower lip catching between his teeth, and jaw jutting upward as he squeezes his eyes tight. He makes keening noises as his hips arch up off the sofa his body full of tension as he listens to Jensen’s breath hitching in his ear and he can picture his hand stroking over that thick pink flesh.

“Most definitely.” Jensen says with a soft slow voice. His tongue slips over his lower lip as he pushes back on the bed his knees pulling up, feet flat on the bed and he arches his hips off the bed his hand slicking up and down his needy cock. “I know you’re touching yourself because I can tell by the way your breath is catching with each word.” He says, closing his eyes to imagine Jared’s long fingers dancing over that long thick penis, his thumb curled around the shaft as it bumps into the under side of the head and pulling it upward losing his grip to let it slip into his hot palm, smearing the precum over his digits before letting it slip back out as he makes his way down the taut skin. “How does it feel baby?”

“MMMMMM.” Is all Jared can manage as he pauses at the base and slips his long fingers behind his balls to stroke at his tight pink hole. “Amazing.” He hisses out. “I’m touching my hole wishing it were you.” He adjusts his hips to get a better touch of the sensitive wrinkled flesh. “Want you so much Jenny.” He moans rocking into his finger. He lets go of the phone letting it rest on his shoulder but it falls onto the sofa and he jerks incoherent for a moment. “Putting you on speaker so I can use both hands.” He says laying the phone on his lap, on speaker. “Can you hear me alright he says resuming his position only this time his other hand stroking his cock gently as his other hand plays with his ass.

The sounds of Giggling echo over the phone before Jensen can speak. “I can hear you fine. That’s a great idea, switching you to speaker too.” He says turning on the speaker and laying the phone next to his head on the pillow. Hard breathing echoing through the dark room and he can swear Jared is here with him the only thing missing is his hot body. “Now that’s better.” He says now using his free hand to push his blanket and pajama bottoms off as he continues to stroke himself before opening his legs wide and letting his fingers find that tender spot just behind his balls. He strokes that sensitive spot that Jared loves to tease him with so much grinding into the feeling. “MMMM so good baby.” He moans into the phone as Jared’s heavy breathing and keening sounds fill the empty air around him. “God, tell me how much you want me Jared.” He moans out.

“I want.” Jared says grunting as he pushes the tip of his finger just inside of the tight ring. “You so much.” He pants, his hand working his cock with a quicker pace. “Your mouth over my cock.” His breath catching in his throat with the words, his eyes squeezed so tight everything is sparkling behind his lids. “Want you so much, so bad, your cock in my ass, your mouth all over me, and your heat pressing me down.” He says as he pushes a finger to the first knuckle inside of his ass, the tight ring unforgiving of the dry digit and he moans hard.

“Oh Fuck Jay, so hot, are your fingers in your ass?” Jensen grunts out letting his precum slicked fingers drop down to his tight hole, circling it smearing the clear fluid over the tender area. Jensen groans as his fingers clench around his balls, the wrinkled sac slipping under his the pads of his fingers as he pinches and strokes at them. “Shit.” He hisses out.

“Half a finger in.” Jared moans. “So good.” His hips buck up dipping his finger all the way in hitting his prostate and he makes a shuttering noise. “Holy fuck Jen.” He moans loudly as he lets go of his cock not to cum too soon. “Tell me what you’re doing.” His voice so ragged with need and desperate desire.

“Touching my ass while I play with my balls.” His hips are arching off the bed and rotating small circles with the motion of his fingertips over his ass. “Do me a favor Jay.” He says so commandingly.

“Yeah.” Jared says pulling at his balls as his finger fucks himself.

“Pull your cock really hard for me.” Jensen says letting go of his balls and returning his attentions to his stiff cock leaking a puddle of precum on his belly.

“Oh My God Jen.” He moans. “I love it.” Jared almost squeals with delight as he takes his hand and firmly pulls up the shaft of his throbbing cock, smearing the tight skin upward then pulling the head tight through his palm, precum easing the tension as he pushes back down, making his fist even tighter, repeating the motions as he moans into the air, the sounds reaching Jensen’s ears. “Now you fuck yourself for me Jen.” Jared says with ragged breath.

“Holy shit, fuck yes Jay.” Jensen quickly obeys, moving his finger inside of the tight ring slowly at first, making tiny thrusts until he pushes past the second knuckle and then he dives in with one hard thrust pushing upward, making his finger bury itself deep inside. He moans, his heart racing so hard he wonders if Jared can hear it through the phone lines. He pushes his finger as deep as he can then adding a second, scissoring them slightly. “I’m prepping for your big hard cock baby.” He moans out. His hand is moving over his cock quickly and he can feel his balls pulling tight as he fucks his ass, the first tingles of his prostate being gently prodded ring through them and he grunts.

“Oh yeah baby, cum for me, cum so hard into your fist I want to hear the swishing noises it makes shooting out.” Jared moans with glee as he hears Jensen’s grunts. He shoves his fingers inside himself faster, harder stroking the thick bundle of nerves over his prostate making his cock so hard the precum is almost flowing out of the slit making his hand completely slick and no matter how hard he squeezes his cock his hand glides with ease making the slick friction that much more intense. “Come on baby.” He encourages Jensen with pants and moans.

Heavy panting with soft high pitched moans fill the air. There’s sweat on his skin and the cool air is making his nipples hard as he pumps and thrusts into his hand, his fingers slipping in and out of his tight hole, massaging his prostate, making his cock so sensitive and hard that he can’t stand it anymore. “Jared, please tell me something.” He begs his strokes fast, his thrusts deep and hard.

“I love you Jen, you’re all mine, need you so much I can’t stand it. Stroke that hard cock baby, cum so hard for me.” Jared pants out encouragingly as he feels his own climax building on the edge.

“Oh Yeah.” Jensen groans. Fast, tight, hard thrusts, hips bucking, sweat slicking skin, lower lip between teeth, body arched off the bed, fast working hand, hard pumping digits, balls tight with need and he makes a loud hard grunt as his orgasm rushes to the surface, hot cum spilling over his hand and shooting over his belly. His strokes turn slow and languishing as he pulls his fingers from his ass. He lets his body drop to the bed relaxing against the sweat damp sheets and his cock goes soft in his grip, the cooling semen is chilling his over heated flesh. “Oh fuck Jared.” He pants into the phone. “So good.”

Heavy panting makes a tinny noise into the ear piece as Jared pumps his cock hard, his finger working so hard into his ass as his mind sees Jensen cumming hard over his own fist. “Oh fucking God Jenny.” He grunts out, his hand working so hard over his cock that his hips are stuttering a quick pace while he rides his own fingers. His eyes squeezed so tight everything is white, his mouth a tight line as he grunts through his nose. His sweat soaked torso glistening in the low light of the television and he digs his heals into the sofa lifting himself up as he cums hard over his fist. Hot cum spilling over his hand and shooting up onto the hem of his t-shirt. “Oh God Jenny, so damned good.” He groans, his body falling down, his fingers slipping out of his hole but circling there as he pumps through his aftershocks before falling satiated against the leather sofa, panting into the phone. “Wow.” He says rubbing his hand over his shirt before picking up the phone and turning on his side.

“Wow is right.” Jensen says wiping off with the sheet then throwing it back and covering up with the bedspread. “That was better than any fantasy I’ve ever had.” He says breathlessly.

“Most definitely better.” Jared says laughing. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?” He asks settling in pulling a throw over the lower half of his body.

“I don’t know, maybe you’ve never been drunk enough to give me a 2am booty call before.” Jensen laughs turning on his side and yawning.

“I love you.” Jared says sighing as his eyes are going closed with heavy lids.

“And I you.” Jensen says snuggling into his pillow.

“Night, see you in a few hours.” Jared says taking a deep cleansing breath.

“Night sweetie.” Jensen says before closing his phone and shoving it under the pillow.

“Night.” Jared says thumbing the off button and letting the phone fall onto the sofa as he slips off into contented slumber.

The end 


End file.
